


L'Essenziale.

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il pensiero di Fabio Fazio dopo la fine di Sanremo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Essenziale.

**Author's Note:**

> Per il Fandom.

Fabio la guardava andare via sulla carrozza, le telecamere che non c’erano più. Perchè in fondo, quella non era una cosa per far divertire, non lo nemmeno la prima sera. Aveva fatto lui in modo che arrivasse in quel modo, perchè un po’ era anche la sua principessa.  
La salutava con la mano, continuava a salutarla, anche quando lei non fu più in grado di vederlo, cercando di sorridere, quando era solo una stupida maschera, che aveva tenuto tutta la sera, per lei. Non voleva certo farle capire che gli dispiaceva che tutto fosse finito, e odiava il fatto di doverla vedere solo una o due volte a settimana, era la sua Lucianina, e gli dispiaceva che Sanremo fosse finito, che non avrebbe più potuto essere liberamente geloso.  
E’ per il pubblico. Diceva, diceva che puntava solo a far divertIre, ma vedere Luciana in braccio a quell’omaccione tutta la sera, gli ha dato fastidio, ecco. Veramente, gli da fastidio vederla vicino a chiunque. Perchè era sua, di chi altro poteva essere? C’era così tanto tra di loro, per quanto fosse costretto a nasconderlo. Ben pochi conduttori di Sanremo hanno una folla urlante di shipper, loro erano speciali, erano la coppia più balenga del mondo.  
La sua Lucianina era il suo essenziale, non c’era altro da dire e non importava che lo dovesse nascondere a tutti.


End file.
